Time To Sing
by dracofreak3
Summary: Harry is in a band, and Draco could melt at his awesome voice and swaying hips.... Music by Panic! at the Disco. Anal,Lemon,Oral COMPLETE! Maybe...
1. Show Time

Everyone at Hogwarts was excited for the performance done by Harry Potter. Apparently he was in a band and the lead singer. All the students wished that the show would start. They whittled away the time by playing various wizarding games.

Just then, after waiting for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only about half an hour… Harry Potter walked onto the stage looking absolutely delectable. He was wearing a long black trench coat that swung with every move, (he must've gotten the billowing charm from Snape), there was no shirt on that muscular body, and the tight dark emerald green leather pants were enough to make _anyone_ drool. He had his hair spiked and dyed dark green to contrast his glittering eyes. The knee high boots added an air that simply said, 'Come get me.'

The band behind him jumped into a song that hypnotized the crowd. The music seductive, seducing all that heard the tune.

Harry opened his mouth and just about everyone in the room that swung towards men, ruined their undergarments.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your pants?"

Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.   
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin"

Harry's eyes looked around the room and focused on the mercury pair down in the front row.   
"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you'll have me  
Boy I am it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me"

Harry grinned as the Slytherin gapped at him and drew in a deep breath and seductively let out his voice and closed his eyes tight.

"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"

Harry danced around the stage and then spun back to the crowd and again found the silver eyes that he never got tired of getting lost in.

"So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?"

Harry again drew in a deep breath and tightly closed his eyes, dancing around the stage.

"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"

Harry slowed down and stood dead center of the stage facing the crowd of melting girls and boys. He opened his eyes and smiled as he began singing again.

"Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster"

Harry cocked up his head, as if to say, 'You know it's true' to the Slytherin Prince. Harry spun again and walked to the edge of the stage and leaned over to sing to the blond boy

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you'll have me  
Boy I am it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me"

He walked over to the other side of the stage and bellowed the chorus of his song.

"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close"

Harry stopped his walking and stood again in the center of the stage holding the mic stand, eyes downcast, singing calmly.

"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster"

Harry disappeared after one last glance to Draco as the crowd erupted into chaos, cheering and screaming for more. To which Harry complied to.

The band erupted into a new song that the entire student body danced and moshed to. Again, Harry's voice echoed through the hall.

"Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage"

Harry walked out from behind the crowd, seemingly walking on air.

"I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sweeps you away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri"

Harry stopped close to Draco and looked at him as he began singing again.

"And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety"

Ha drew in a breath and let out a long sweet sounding note that held Draco's gaze to Harry's mouth and tongue.

"Oh, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it and  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well I'm afraid that I  
Well that's right  
That I may have faked it and  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place"

Harry again looked at Draco as he began the chorus. Only this time, Harry swayed his hips in time with the beats of music.

"And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety"

Harry leapt onto the stage and looked back at Draco with lust shining in his eyes.

"Well I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it and  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well I'm afraid that I  
Well that's right  
That I may have faked it and  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place"

Harry again swung his hips in time to the beats and licked his lips when he stared at Draco.

"And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety"

With the last lines the hall was shrouded in darkness as the last beats of the song ended. Draco looked around as the halls candles were lit and Harry and his band walked on stage and took a bow as the students cheered them on, some shouting this like, "I LOVE YOU HARRY!" or, "YOU GUYS ROCK!!" some even said, "HARRY WILL YOU MARRY ME?!?!" At these ones, Harry laughed and waved then caught Draco's eyes again. He mouthed something that only the Slytherin would know.

'Meet me later, seventh floor corridor.'

Yes, both songs are by 'Panic! at the Disco'. I only altered a couple of lines to fit the fic, but I don't own the songs, just the altered words themselves… anyways, d'y'all want more or should I scrap this fic?


	2. Bed Time

Allo again my duckies! Now, I shall update this story in a few but I would like to thank those who reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my comp is sort of down and I'm staying in whales with a family right now being a student ambassador… fun I know…  
Thanks to all who reviewed!

CHAPTER 2!!!

Draco Malfoy was not one to become speechless. If one knew any Malfoy, they would say none of them could be speechless, yet that's what Draco Malfoy was right at this very moment; Speechless.

_Did Potter just wink at me and mouth what I think he mouthed? Dear lord, what are you trying to get me into tonight?_

Draco nodded and walked to the Great Hall doors. He thrust them open and took his leisurely time getting to the meeting point.

_What does Potter want? What is he playing at? Ohmigawd! Is he gay?!?! What the fuck am I doing going up to meet him for then?! Jesus, am I gay? No! Never think that again….. Note to self, bash Potters head in…._

Draco leaned against a wall on the seventh floor. He huffed and blew some hair out of his eyes, scowling at the ugly tapestry across from him.

_What am I doing waiting outside when I could be enjoying a nice fire in the Room of Requirement?_

Draco pushed off the wall and paced in front of the tapestry thrice.

_I want a comfy place where I can relax, comfy place to relax…_

The door appeared and Draco strutted in and collapsed on the fluffy couch that was sitting in front of a roaring fire that warmed Draco's body to the core. He could have fallen asleep if there had not been a boy with green eyes that launched himself on top of Draco's limp body.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing?"

Harry Potter sat on Draco Malfoys stomach and laughed.

"Didn't think you'd come," was the reply Draco got before rough lips crashed down on his own soft lips. Draco groaned and pushed Harry's body up.

"What the fuck?! Are you gay or, am I insane?! Why are you- oh god!" Draco threw his head back as Harry ground his erection down on Draco and any conscious thought left his brain as carnal lust swept in. He thrust his hips up to meet Harry's. Harry smirked as he bent down and kissed Draco again, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern. Draco moaned as Harry began fucking his mouth with tongue.

you let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself.

Music started up in the background as Harry slowly removed Draco's clothes and moved between his legs. He licked his way from the base of Dracos cock to the tip. Draco shuddered and arched into the warm mouth doing amazing things to his rapidly hardening cock. Draco hissed when Harry rubbed his entrance. He then realized how over dressed Harry really was and spelled his clothes away.

**I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god.**

Harry engulfed the whole of Draco. A guttural scream tore out of Draco's throat as he gripped the raven hair that covered Harry's beautiful head. He thrust into the willing mouth and fucked the beautiful cavern.

**you can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell  
help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else.**

Harry pulled away before Draco had a chance to come. Harry whispered a spell that stretched and lubricated the willing body below him. He thrust the whole length of himself into Draco's tight body and screamed at the burning friction. Draco arched off the couch and let the tears stream down his face.

"Oh god potter! Fuck me. Merlin fuck me harder, right there, oooh right There FUCK!!" Draco panted and thrust his hips up to meet Harry thrust for thrust.

"Fuck Malfoy, you're so tight! Never been fucked before?"

Harry pulled out to his tip then slammed into the body beneath him, biting into the pale neck as he felt agonizing pleasure beginning to pool in his groin. He reached in between their sweaty bodies and pumped Draco in time with his thrusts, gripping the shaft tightly.

**I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god.**

Harry pulled out and flipped Draco over then rammed into him again. He reached around them again and pumped Draco in time with him. He felt Draco tensing and thrust harder. Draco screamed as he came so hard he saw stars. Harry slammed into Draco's draining body and finally came himself, his cum filling Draco's cavern. He collapsed on the lithe body below him and traced the shell of an elegant ear with his tongue.

**Through every forest, above the trees  
within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive**

"I love you Draco."  
"I love you, too."

**You are the reason I stay alive**

Song by Nine Inch Nails – Closer  
I own nothing! I use them all for my sick twisted ways and such

Ja!


	3. Our Time

Heh, I know, It's been a while since I updated this fic. Please don't be mad at me!

* * *

Draco Malfoy. How the fuck had he convinced Draco Malfoy to sleep with him? Harry didn't know the answer but slipped away from the sleeping Slytherin. The boy deserved the sleep. Especially considering he'd let Harry fuck him a couple more times throughout the night. Harry sighed and pulled his clothes on slowly, running a hand through his hair before he left the room without a backwards glance.

Draco woke up a few hours later, pulling the blanket over his frame as he moved deeper into the couch. His eyes snapped open when he found that he was alone and he sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as pain shot up his spine from his ass. He lay down slowly and stared at the ceiling. _Well Fuck… I think I was a one night stand for someone else for a change. I don't like it… _the blonde thought before gingerly getting up, downing the vile that appeared next to him. He muttered a thanks to the room as he pain ebbed away quickly. That's when he decided he wouldn't let last night get to him. It's wouldn't do good to think too much about it anyways.

**Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bear**

Draco made his way to his dorm after he dressed himself and went right for a shower, staring at the ground as he couldn't put off thinking. It happened when he was alone and no matter what he tried to do, he always thought about the first thing he was trying desperately to avoid.

He'd confessed to Potter that he loved him. But hadn't the boy returned the statement? If he had, then why was he gone? It didn't make any sense to Draco.

**Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
Well did you**

The day crept by slowly, each class seemed to be with the Gryffindors and Potter hadn't made any attempt to speak to or even acknowledge Draco in any way, shape, nor form. It bothered Draco more than he cared to admit and he always felt his chest tighten when he found himself looking at the brunette longingly. It also disgusted him how he felt. He shouldn't feel terrible. Potter should. He was the one that just walked out. SO then why was it that it was _Draco_ was the one that felt like shit?

**I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

That's when Potter looked up, eyes drifting over to Draco, along with several other Gryffindors. Draco felt his heart stop. So Potter had decided to tell his friends all about the night before. Draco instantly felt sick. Oh what they must have been told. _Draco had given in so easily. He was such a good fuck. He'd probably fuck anything with a dick. Even Neville._ Draco had to excuse himself to run to the bathroom. He hated himself and wished he could only disappear.

**Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bear**

Draco avoided looking at Potter for a few weeks before he couldn't take it anymore. His eyes drifted up and instantly locked onto Potter from across the Hall. One of Potters friends nudged the boy and he looked up, a self satisfied smirk spread across the boys face when he caught Draco staring. That's when Draco couldn't take it anymore. He'd been used, tossed aside like a cheap whore, and then mocked. And it hurt like nothing he'd ever felt. Like there was a hole just devouring the entirety of his chest, growing and just eating away at him. He fled to that bathroom again. Only this time, he wasn't planning on leaving.

**Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
I hate you**

Red. It was everywhere. All over the sink, the floor, his clothes, his hair. Tears were there too. Mixing with the red and creating beautiful swirls in his blood. Draco slumped to the floor, head making a soft thud against the stone wall behind him. Soon, he wouldn't have to deal with the pain and suffering. It would only be a few moments before he simply slipped away. This was the only way he could escape the boy he'd given his heart to. Given his body to. Given his soul.

**I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

Harry sighed as he got up, knowing he'd gone too far this time. He went to that bathroom and knocked on the door gently. "Malfoy? I'm sorry. Can I come in? I want to talk to you." He said softly, knocking again. He bit his lip and pushed the door open, letting out a yell when he saw Draco. He was paler than usual, and covered in his own blood. Maybe he was still alive. He rushed over and cradled the boy in his arms, shaking him as he covered his arms, gripping them to try and stop the already slowing flow of blood. That scared the shit out of him. He pulled the light boy into his arms and rushed to the hospital wing, hero complex kicking in.

**I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart, too  
How to get this far  
Playing games with this hells heart**

Harry sobbed when Madame Pomfrey did everything she could to try and save Draco. Blood replenishing potions didn't work. The wounds had been healed but because Draco didn't seem to have the will to live, he wasn't going to fight to stay alive. And that was always the key factor in these situations. He'd done quite a number on his arms, the scars that were already faded, but not gone, were proof of it. He'd literally slashed and hacked at his arms, trying to get as much of his skin cut open as he could. Harry was losing it.

**I've killed a million petty cells  
But I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without you**

It was his fault. He'd done this to him. And Harry was broken. He felt like he couldn't breathe, throat sore and scratchy from screaming and crying so hard and loud. He made Draco do this to himself. Harry had no idea what to do when Pomfrey couldn't do anything more. He moved on top of the blonde and tried to shake him, as if it would wake him from this stupid trick. That's what it had to be. It was a stupid trick because Harry had gone and treated Draco like shit. The boy hadn't deserved it. Harry was the one that deserved to be dead, not Draco. He kissed the boys cold lips desperately, whispering a promise against them before he ran.

**I see Hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

He wanted to join the boy, wherever he had gone. He would follow him to the end of the earth and back. To Hell and back. Though he knew he'd even stay in Hell with the boy if that's where he was. He knew the boy would be in heaven though. The boy was an angel after all. Harry was still hysterical as he tightened the noose around his neck, looking down the rope slack to the ground. He was standing at the top of the owlry, staring at the shit covered ground in the middle.

**I see Hell in your eyes**

He took a breath and looked at the blood still on his hands. _I'm coming Draco._

**Taken in by surprise**

Another breath and he jumped, picturing the blonde boys face as time seemed to slow down.

**Touching you makes me feel alive**

It felt wonderful as he fell watching the owls hoot in irritation, or was it fear? Harry didn't care. All he cared was that he was going to be with Draco soon.

**Touching you makes me die inside**

At the top of the owlry, the rope suddenly was taught, snapping against the wood of the beam. It creaked a little as the new weight at the end swung back and forth, a twisted smile on the boys lips even when he was dead.

**I see hell in your eyes**

They were together.

* * *

I know, not the happiest ending but I didn't like Harry always being the one rejected. I got bored of people always making Draco out to be the jack ass and leaving Harry after fucking him and so I added my own little twist. Harry was the user. Anyways, if you guys really don't like this last chapter, leave a review and I'll put up an alternate ending if you really want me to.

~Dracos Pet


End file.
